


Against All Odds

by sailboatsupernova



Category: My Best Friend's Exorcism - Grady Hendrix
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Lesbians, One Shot, Short One Shot, references to demonic possession, take the canon and make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: Abby's whole world shrunk down to the interior of Mrs. Lang's stolen car. There was nothing but her, and Gretchen, and the weight of her best friend's hands in hers.Gretchen looked up and Abby felt lightning run through her core. It was like she was seeing her friend - really seeing her - for the first time in a long time."Abby," Gretchen whispered. A smile tickled the edges of her lips, shy and nervous as she repeated, "I have to tell you something."





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the "Fast Car" chapter near the end. First line is straight from the book for context purposes. Title comes from the Phil Collins song by the same name.

"It wasn't unicorns," Gretchen said. "I need you to tell me everything. Because you're the only person I can hear it from without going insane. I need to know it all." 

Abby opened her mouth, ready to recount the horrors she had faced, but Gretchen was faster. "But first I have to tell you something." 

Gretchen's gaze is so clear. She looked at Abby with eyes that were bright and healthy and _her's_. _Those are the eyes of my best friend_, Abby thought, as her heart pummeled the inside of her rib cage. She had weathered a storm like no other to see those eyes again, when they were no longer clouded by the demon roaming about in her friend's body. She had done what the Langs, their teachers, and Brother Lemon couldn't - or wouldn't. 

_And it was worth it. Every second. _

Abby's whole world shrunk down to the interior of Mrs. Lang's stolen car. There was nothing but her, and Gretchen, and the weight of her best friend's sweaty hands in hers. 

Gretchen looked up and Abby felt lightning run through her core. It was like she was seeing her friend - really seeing her - for the first time in a long time. 

"Abby," Gretchen whispered. A smile tickled the edges of her lips, shy and nervous as she repeated, "I have to tell you something." 

Abby licked her lips. "What?" 

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Any louder and she might've disrupted this tiny bubble of their's where things like parents and demons didn't exist. 

"Do you remember that night at Margaret's?" 

Abby's stomach dropped into the soles of her feet. It must have shown on her face, because Gretchen clutched at her hands and shook her head so hard her hair flopped from side to side with the motion. "No, no. Not that." She bit her lip. "Earlier. After the acid, when we were lying on the grass, watching the fireflies. Do you remember that?" 

Abby nodded. She remembered it clearly; it was one of the last memories she had of Gretchen before the nightmare began. "You never told me what you wanted to say." 

"That's right." Gretchen's smile split into a grin, but it was no less nervous than it had been before. "And going through this shit really made me realize how quickly you can miss out on something. So I really want to tell you now, in case we lose each other again." 

_We're never gonna lose each other again._ It was what Abby thought. It was what she wanted to say, fiercely and full of conviction - but she never got the chance to do it. 

Because Gretchen leaned forwards, over the middle console and their interlocked hands, and kissed Abby. 

And Abby sat there, amazed and awed. She sat there with tears welling up in her eyes and a smile that began to grow where their lips met, and as she kissed Gretchen back she thought to herself: _DBAQ_. 

Dearly, but also queerly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if nobody else reads this. I don't even care if it's super good. Cause I wrote this thing in about 15 minutes for me, and all the other people who were disappointed in the book's ending. (Like all three of us lol.) 
> 
> So, I just finished this book tonight and I had to fix this. It was the perfect set up for f/f content and I'm mad that the author chickened out. Like, you're gonna have the main character confess that she loves her best friend dearly _and_ queerly (a play on a previous phrase they said to one another) while performing a successful exorcism on her by praying to Phil Collins like that's not the gayest thing I've ever read and then - _ and then_ \- follow it up with that car scene and then pretend they're nothing more than bffs for the end of time??? I think tf not!!!! 
> 
> Good book would recommend especially if you love 80's horror vibes, but like. Come on man.


End file.
